


Shouldn’t Have To Explain To You

by GoblinVibes



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Pre-Marble Hornets, Slurs, Trans Male Character, Trans! Alex Kralie, Transphobia, transphobic father, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoblinVibes/pseuds/GoblinVibes
Summary: This is mainly just a vent post, I usually don’t headcannon Alex as trans but I do push my emotions onto him.
Kudos: 7





	Shouldn’t Have To Explain To You

It’s been ten years since Alex Kralie came out as transgender

It’s been two years since Alex Kralie has been on testosterone.

It’s been one year since Alex Kralie has gotten top surgery

And it’s been 6 months since he’s been finally able to pass.

At least that’s what he thought to himself.

The dirty blonde has been living on his own for a long while now, and has been getting ready to finally head off to college. He normally doesn’t see his father or his mother, or any of his family really. Either they don’t want to see him, or he doesn’t want to see them. Doesn’t matter. What does matter that there was a sudden knock on the door, which Alex wasn’t expecting. No one texted him telling him that they’d be coming over, and he wasn’t expecting any mail or any food either. So to see his father enter through his door was a big surprise.

“What are you doing here?” Alex grunted out as his arms crossed over his chest, an eyebrow raising up at his father. 

“Can’t your old man congratulate his daughter for actually going to college?” 

“No idea who’re you’re talking about” Alex let out before turning around, his back facing the other male before he grabbed a cardboard box which was on the ground, taking it into the living room.

“I’m talking about you, dumbass. Can’t believe you even made it into college with that mindset of yours. Why that place accepting faggots anyways?”

Alex stopped in his place before letting out a frustrated noise, his grip on the box tightening causing his knuckles to turn white. He isn’t going to let his father anger him. He’s not going to let him get the upper hand. 

“Why are you here?” The male let out through gritted teeth

Alex’s father was looking around the place before his dark eyes landed on his child, staring at him for a few seconds before letting out a sigh

“You need to stop doing this, stop changing your body, stop making people think your a boy, ya hear? If you continue doing this in college, it’s gonna ruin your whole life!” 

“Get the hell out of my house” Alex finally snapped, turning his head and glaring down at his transphobic father.

“Get the fuck out before I call the police, because I will. You’re not allowed to speak to me that way, I’m no longer a child anymore” He pointed at the door, stepping closer to his father and watching as the other male backed up a bit as he did so.

“Get the fuck out before I shoot you myself” He was breathing heavily as his face turned a shade of red from his anger. 

His father seemed completely surprised by this reaction as Alex had never fully reacted this way to him face to face. Maybe in text form, yea, but he actually never heard it from him. 

He stayed quiet for a few seconds, just staring at his child before taking a few more steps back and turning around, walking towards the front door.

“You’re never going to survive if you continue on this path” he let out before closing the door behind him.

Alex Kralie was still breathing heavy for a few more seconds before he screamed out in anger, tears beginning to prick in his eyes. Damn his father. Damn everything about him. 

He will survive, and no one will stop him from doing so. No one.


End file.
